Getting Away From It All Finally
by Desktop Creator
Summary: (InuYasha Ranma xover) Kagome is being sent off to boarding school, but not wo InuYasha, Miroku, or Sango. And what's this Ranma and Akane are being sent to the same boarding school to what's going to happen when InuYasha and Compainy meet Ranma and Akane
1. Chapter 1

A/N : My second InuYasha Ranma xover. I'm creating it because the other one I'm doing isn't going as well as I wanted it. I might still be continuing it, but if I don't get five e-mails saying that they like it and want me to continue writing I wont. So here we go Chapter 1 if Getting Away From It All..... Finally.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Getting Away From It All..... Finally  
  
Chapter 1  
  
InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were all in a battle against Naraku trying to get his nearly full piece of the jewel. InuYasha was fighting fiercely with Tetsusaiga, Miroku and Sango were fighting with his Incarnations, and Kagome was standing off to the side with an arrow in her bow waiting for her time to strike. Miroku and Sango had killed the incarnations, but Naraku wasn't as easy as they were. Sango went to her unconscious brother next to Kagome, and Miroku was trying to tell InuYasha to move out of the way so he could use his wind tonal, but Naraku wasn't going to let him.  
  
'All I need is InuYasha to get Naraku to face me then I'll be able to pierce his hart.' Kagome thought watching the fight with the arrow still in the bow. The fight was dragging on for what felt like forever till Kagome released her arrow and hitting Naraku in the arm he froze on the spot InuYasha jumped up in the air and another arrow hit him, but this time piercing his hart. Naraku couldn't believe it, he was going to die.  
  
"Finish him InuYasha!"Miroku screamed at him. InuYasha took his Tetsusaiga and slice Naraku in half, and the jewel came floating to the ground right next to Kagome. She bent down and picked it up, but when she got back up she only saw Miroku and Sango standing there, she started to look around the forest for InuYasha, but didn't see him.  
  
'He must have gone to see Kikyo.' Kagome thought sadly. She put her head down to hide her face from Sango and Miroku, and started to walk back to the village.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* InuYasha *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
InuYasha was going deeper into the forest to look for Kikyo. Kikyo was sitting on a tree waiting for InuYasha, waiting for him to go to hell with her. It wasn't long before InuYasha found Kikyo, and addressed her.  
  
"Are you ready InuYasha?" Kikyo asked in her cold dead voice getting off the tree. InuYasha looked at as she approached her.  
  
"I can't." Kikyo was shocked at what he just said.  
  
"What did you say." Kikyo said uneasy.  
  
"I said I can't. I know I chose you over Kagome, but that was a long time ago and now I have changed my mind. I want to be with her." InuYasha said as Kikyo backed up with every word he said. She looked down at the ground and watched as a hole formed below her, she looked up at InuYasha who was looking at her slowly fall into hell.  
  
"Is this what you want?" Kikyo cried out.  
  
"I have killed Naraku and avenged your death, I have no regrets." InuYasha said as some of Kikyos souls started to leave her. When she was finally in hell InuYasha started his way back to the village were he, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku would celebrate Narakus death. "Rest in peace Kikyo." InuYasha said before he jumped into the air and into the forest were he started to run towards the village, and it didn't take him to long to get to the edge of the forest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Kagome, Sango, And Miroku *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were all in Kaedes hut were they normally were when they were at the village, but Kaede was out finding some herbs that she was low on. The three inside the hut were vary silent since they should be celebrating. Sango and Miroku were starting to worry about Kagome, she hadn't said a word since she killed Naraku.  
  
"Why is everyone so quit in here?" InuYasha asked as he stepped into the hut. Everyone turned to look at him, and InuYasha saw the worry on Sango and Mirokus faces, but saw that Kagome was about to cry. "What's wrong Kagome?" InuYasha said as he sat down next to her. She was holding her tears back when she answered his question.  
  
"I'm not going to see any of you again and you go running off after Kikyo." Kagome said with sadness and anger in her voice. Everyone looked at her confused at what she just said.  
  
"What do you mean your not going to see us anymore?" InuYasha asked worried and confused.  
  
"My mom is going to send me away to a boarding school so I wont be distracted with my studies." Kagome said looking at the ground. InuYasha didn't know what to do or how to comfort her, he was also starting to feel sad till Miroku spoke up.  
  
"What if we go with you to this boarding school of yours?" Miroku asked bring hope back to everyone. Kagome picked her up and gave everyone a weak smile.  
  
"That would be nice, but I only have a week left here and I would have to teach you so much with in that week." Kagome said still sad.  
  
"Were all willing to learn." InuYasha said in a comforting, yet cocky voice.  
  
"Ya Kagome, what do you say." Sango said finally getting a chance to talk. Kagome looked at all of them and smiled.  
  
"You three are the greatest." Kagome said getting up. Everyone was confused they all thought she agreed to teach them, but know she goes and leaves them there. They all got up and ran after Kagome.  
  
"Kagome wait!" All three shouted at the same time. Kagome turned around and saw them run up to her.  
  
"I thought you said you were going to teach us." Sango asked a little confused. Kagome looked at them all with a confused look and then smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just need to go back to my time to get a few things so I can teach you all the stuff you need to know." Kagome answered back. They all let out a sigh of relief and fallowed her to The Bone Eaters Well. They soon came back to the Warring States Era with books, paper, pins, pencils, and a few electronics. Kagome spent most of the week teaching InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango what they needed to know for school, and the little she could about technology. It only took them five days to learn all the school stuff they needed to know, so Kagome took them all to her time to live with her for the last two days and teach them everything they needed to know about house hold appliances.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Tendo House *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ranma. Akane!" Kasumi screamed up the stairs. Ranma and Akane poked there heads out of there rooms and looked at one another. "Ranma, Akane, father would like to talk to you both!" Kasumi shouted up the stairs, then went back to her work in the kitchen. Ranma and Akane looked at each other from the top of the stairs thinking about what there fathers were going to do to them now. Ranma and Akane walked into the room were there fathers were playing there normal game of Shogi.  
  
"Kasumi said you wanted to see us." Akane said as she and Ranma sat down. Both fathers looked up from there game and looked at them both.  
  
"Yes, we have some good news for you two." Soun started, Ranma and Akane exchanged nervous looks. "Me and Genma have decided to send you two to a boarding school, away form all the craziness, and Ranmas other fiancés." Soun and Genma went back to there game of Shogi leaving a vary confused, shocked, happy, and a little angry Ranma and Akane.  
  
"So that's it, No weddings or anything else like that?" Ranma asked before leaving. The fathers shook there heads no so he left up stairs, with Akane not to far behind. Akane poked her head in to asked her father one last question.  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"Next week." Soun said looking up from the game, and Genma took the opportunity to move a few pieces on the board. Akane skipped up the stairs happily thinking no one was watching her, but she was wrong.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Ranma asked from outside his room. Akane stiffened when she heard Ranmas voice. Akane opened her mouth, but then closed it, and thought up a quick lie.  
  
"Just happy that were going to be away from everyone for a whole year." Akane said walking up to her door and opening it. Ranma smiled and nodded, then walked into his room. Akane walked into hers closed the door and leaned on the back of it. 'That was close, almost told him the real reason.' Akane thought letting out a sigh of relief. She soon got up and sat down on her desk to think about what was going to happen with her and Ranma when she heard a squeal coming from her bed, she looked over and saw P-Chan sitting there watching. "P-Chan, I have some good news to tell you." Akane said wanting to share the news with someone.  
  
'She finally told Ranma to leave.' Ryoga thought as he listed to Akane.  
  
"Me and Ranma are going to be going to a boarding school away from all the craziness, and crazy fiancés." Akane said as happily as she could. P- Chan was enraged and started to squirm and soon got out of Akanes grip and ran to the door. Akane was confused, but let him out anyway. When P-Chan was out in the hall he ran into Ranmas room and bit him.  
  
"Ouch that hurt you stupid little pig!" Ranma shouted as he threw P- Chan. Akane was out in the hall just as P-Chan hit the floor, and she ran up to Ranma and started shouting at him like she always did.  
  
"Ranma what did you do that for?!" Akane shouted so loud the whole house could hear her. Ranma was starting to get angry.  
  
"What do you mean, that stupid pig bit me!" Ranma shouted back. Akane looked down at P-Chan who was hiding behind her left leg, and turned her attention back to Ranma.  
  
"P-Chan would never do a thing like that!" Akane said now defending her pet. "Your just taking out all your anger on him because you wont see all of your fiancés for a whole year." Akane said with anger and sadness in her voice. Ranma was starting to get really mad now.  
  
"Akane, I don't care about the other fiancés, I could care less if the next time I see them is five years from now." Ranma said vary frustrated, but soon blushed when he realized what he had just said. Akane looked a Ranma as happy as she could be, and forgetting about P-Chan.  
  
"Do really mean that Ranma?" Akane asked vary hopefully. Ranma was trying to think of what to say, but never got the time to say it, on a count of a bicycle hit him in the head.  
  
"Nihao Ranma!" A high pitched voice said above his head. Ranma took the bicycle off his head and placed it on the ground next to him. "Time for Ranma to take Shampoo on date." Shampoo said in her normal voice, Ranma looked Shampoo strait in the eye and for the first time ever told her off,  
  
"No Shampoo I don't want to go out on a date with you, so will you just leave me alone?" Ranma said with anger in his voice. Shampoo looked at him confused, while Akane was a little shocked.  
  
"Kitchen Destroyer must have put Ranma under some spell, Shampoo fix that." Shampoo got off her bicycle and walk over to Ranma and tried to kiss him, but he jumped out of the way before she could get to him.  
  
"Shampoo, Akane hasn't put me under any spell. We just have to pack for a training trip that we're going on together." Ranma looked over at Akane expecting to see her as angry as ever, but she wasn't, she was smiling at him. 'I need to do things like that more often.' Ranma thought since he loved to see Akane smile. Shampoo got back on her bicycle and left without saying another word. "The faster we leave, the better." Ranma said as he walked over to the closet and pulled out a suitcase, Akane nodded and left to go pack her things for boarding school. When they finished they met at the top of the stairs and went to go see there fathers one last time.  
  
"Dad." Akane said entering the room with all her stuff and Ranma not to far behind her. Soun looked up at her and was a little confused. "Can we leave early to the boarding school?" Soun nodded his head and handed them there bus tickets, Ranma and Akane said there good byes and left the Tendo Dojo and were soon on the bus heading for there new school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N : There's Chapter 1 hope you liked it, and if you want to see what happens InuYasha and company meet Ranma and Akane then give me reviews. So now that I have three stories going on it's going to be a slow update for all of them, so please bare with me. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Sorry I haven't updated this fic as fast as I normally do, but I have been so caught up playing the dot hack games that I haven't been writing much. So here you go Chapter 2 of Getting Away From It All..... Finally.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Getting Away From It All..... Finally**

_Chapter 2_

Akane and Ranma got to the school a little nerves about what was going to happen, but they were also happy that there weren't going to be bothered by the fiancés, or anyone else. Ranma and Akane went into the front office to sign in.

"Yes, can I help you?" A girl at the front desk said. Akane and Ranma looked at the girl and nodded.

"Um.... Yes were new students here." Ranma said.

"Can I have your names?" The Girl asked as she turned towards the computer.

"Yes, Akane Tendo, and Ranma Saotome." Akane said giving the girl a smile. She typed in the names and two room numbers came up.

"Here are you keys and your room numbers, you can go into the principles office to get your schedule and learn what you need to know about the school. Ranma and Akane nodded as they took the keys and there room numbers and started to walk towards the office that the girl pointed at. They knocked and waited for an answer before they entered. When they entered they saw a short old lady sitting at the desk, Ranma closed the door behind him and waited for the principle to talk before he or Akane did.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The principle said looking Ranma and Akane over.

"Well um...... Were new students here." Akane said looking over at Ranma.

"I see and I so pose you would like your schedules, but before I do I need to tell you a few things. There is only one dorm, and one bathroom that is like a hot spring so there is only a seven foot wall dividing the male and female side. We are in no control over this so we apologize for any inconveniences." Akane looked at Ranma vary nervously, but Ranma gave her a reassuring look, Akane smiled and looked back at the principle. "I would like to have your names please."

"Ranma Saotoma, and Akane Tendo." Ranma said this time the principle got on her computer and typed the names in and soon printed out there schedules that they would be using in a month or so. Ranma and Akane took there schedules and started towards there rooms, there looked on the paper that had there room numbers and realized that they were staying right next to each other. When Ranma and Akane reached there rooms they knocked and InuYasha opened the door for Ranma and Kagome for Akane.

"So you must be the are new roommate." InuYasha said as Ranma entered the room. Ranma nodded and set his bags down.

"Ya, my name is Ranma." Ranma said bowing to InuYasha, InuYasha did the same.

"Mine name is InuYasha and this is Miroku." InuYasha said pointing to Miroku who was watching TV. Miroku got up and bowed, and Ranma did the same. InuYasha gave Ranma a tour of there little dorm, it had the main room with the TV a few chairs and a couch, and there was the bedroom that had three beds.

***~*~*~*~*~* Akane *~*~*~*~*~***

"Hi." Kagome said as she saw Akane standing at the door. Kagome motioned Akane in and they all sat down on the couch were they all met each other.

"So you must be are new roommate?" Kagome said excited now that she has met her.

"Yes, my name is Akane." Akane said as she looked at Sango and Kagome.

"That's a pretty name, my name is Kagome." Kagome said smiling at her.

"Thanks." Akane said to Kagome.

"And my name is Sango." Sango said smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you both." Akane said returning both there smiles. Akane, Kagome, and Sango started to get talking about them self and what they liked to do, after Kagome and Sango gave Akane the tour of there dorm that was exactly like Ranma, InuYasha, and Mirokus.

"So you came here from Nerima?" Kagome said after Akane told her a little bit about herself. Akane nodded then Kagome got an idea.

"Hey Kagome, would you like to go next door and meet the guys?" Kagome asked with a sly smile on her face. Akane didn't noticed and agreed. They all got up and started towards the door.

"Akane, did you leave anyone special back at Nerima?" Sango asked a little curious.

"No." Akane said as she, Kagome, and Sango walked out the door.

***~*~*~*~*~* Ranma, InuYasha, And Miroku *~*~*~*~*~***

"So Ranma did you leave someone special back home?" Miroku asked in a sly way. Ranma shook his head.

"No, I left a few friends, but besides that no." Ranma said in a cool tone.

"Now your going to be able to meet the girls." InuYasha said as he got up to answer the door and left Ranma vary puzzled. InuYasha got to the door just before Kagome knocked.

"InuYasha, I told you to stop doing that, and act like a normal person." Kagome said forgetting that Akane was with them, she just looked at Kagome vary confused.

"Ummm..... Kagome, who is that?" InuYasha asked pointing at Akane. Kagome turned around and saw Akane and stiffened up.

"InuYasha this is Akane, Akane this is InuYasha." Kagome said a little nervous. InuYasha bowed and Akane did the same, but noticed his dog ears.

"If you don't mind me asking are those dog ears real?" Akane asked as they all entered the main room, Ranma looked up hearing Akanes voice and Miroku looked up because he heard a new girls voice, and when he saw Akane he jumped up to his feet and was in front of her in seconds.

"Hello, my name is Miroku, may I ask you for your name my goddess." Miroku said getting on one knee, Sango and Ranma started to get jealous.

"My name is Akane...." Akane said getting interrupted by Miroku.

"Akane such a beautiful name." Akane started to blush, and Miroku took Akanes hand. "Will you please bare my first child." Miroku said just like he dose to all the other girls. That did it, Akane snapped back to reality and punched him in the face, Sango hit him on the head, and Ranma jumped out of his chair and kicked him in the back.

"I already have a fiancé thank you." Akane said taking her fist out of Mirokus face.

"So you did leave someone special back in Nerima." Kagome said pointing at Akane with a suspicious look.

"So who did you leave behind in Nerima?" Ranma said in a jealous voice.

"So you know him Akane?" Kagome said pointing at Ranma.

"Yes, this is Ranma, and he is my fiancé." Akane said looking away hiding her blush away from Ranma, but Kagome noticed. Everyone was smiling at the couple, and the other couples started to get a little closer to make them feel comfortable. When Ranma and Akane got out of there little trans they noticed that InuYasha and Kagome were kinda close and same with Miroku and Sango. "Miroku, can I ask you a question? If your Sangos girl friend why did you say and do all that stuff you did to me?" Akane asked sitting down in a chair.

"Well it's just something I do to ever cute girl I see." Miroku said rubbing his head.

"See Ranma, people think I'm cute." Akane said looking at him with her cute smile.

"I still don't see how people think your cute?" Ranma said in his normal insulting voice. Kagome started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Akane asked looking at Kagome who was sitting on the couch with InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango.

"That's how me and InuYasha met, insulting each other, and then now look at use." Kagome said leaning in on him. InuYasha stiffened and let Kagome do as she wished. Akane and Ranma looked away blushing.

"So you two do really love each other." Sango said making Ranma and Akane blush even harder.

"Ok, enough of making Akane and Ranma blush, lets all go do something tonight." Kagome said trying to change the subject.

"Ya that's a grate idea Kagome, this way we can all show Ranma, and Akane the town." Sango said happily. Ranma and Akane snapped out of there trances and started to smile at there new friends at what there doing for them.

"So were we going?" Sango asked wanting to get away from the school for a night, they have been there for two week and they haven't done anything since then, but explore the town for the first three days.

"There was this nice little restaurant not to far from here that we can go eat at tonight." Miroku said wanting to help for what he did early that day.

"That's perfect now all we have to do is get ready." Kagome said getting up. "And InuYasha if you let Miroku out of this room then you will get the biggest 'S' word you have ever gotten." Kagome said as she and the other girls walked out of the room. InuYasha got a little nervous and Ranma was puzzled while Miroku was already trying to sneak out.

"You get back here." InuYasha said jumping in front of Miroku and grabbing him. "Ranma can you grab something to tie him up with?" InuYasha said as he slammed Miroku into a chair, Ranma soon came back with some rope.

"What's this for?" Ranma asked vary curiously. InuYasha finished tyeing him up and started to explain that Miroku was one of the biggest perverts in the world. 'There's always one everywhere I go.' Ranma thought to himself.

***~*~*~*~*~* The Girls *~*~*~*~*~***

"Hey Kagome what is the 'S' word?" Akane asked vary curiously.

"When me and InuYasha first meet he wanted to try and hurt me so the priestess that I met put a sealing charm in a necklace that he wares and all I have to say is the word 'SIT' and he falls to the ground and he starts to listen to me." Kagome said as she and the others were walking to the bath that was only separated by a seven foot wall.

"Hey Akane wouldn't Ranma try to look at us?" Sango asked a little curious.

"No." Akane said shocking both her and Kagome.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Well he still says that he doesn't love me and tries to deny it, and this is one of his ways." Akane said as she and the others entered the bathroom. They all washed up and started to get out when the heard Ranma and InuYasha enter the boys side of the bathroom and stayed to eves drop on there conversation.

***~*~*~*~*~* InuYasha And Ranma *~*~*~*~*~***

"So do you think Miroku will stay away from here?" Ranma asked as he and InuYasha entered the spring.

"Ya, when ever Kagome threatens me like that I make sure it works." InuYasha said in a little shaky voice. Ranma started to relax and got talking.

"So InuYasha what did Kagome mean by the 'S' word?" Ranma asked remembering the threat. InuYasha told Ranma the whole story about the waring states ere, the Shikon No Tama, and everything else that happened with him and Kagome.

"So that explains your dog ears." Ranma said when InuYasha finished his story.

***~*~*~*~*~* The Girls *~*~*~*~*~***

"You never told that to me Kagome!" Akane whispered angrily at Kagome.

***~*~*~*~*~* The Guys *~*~*~*~*~***

"So what's the deal with you?" InuYasha asked wanting to know more about Ranmas past. Ranma looked down and started his story telling InuYasha about Jusenkyo his curse, how he and Akane got engaged, all his other fiancés, and the other craziness that happened in his life.

"I don't believe you about your so called curse." InuYasha said giving Ranma a suspicious look. Ranma got out of the tub and filled a little bowl up with cold water, and dumped it on himself.

"Now do you believe me?" Girl Ranma said as she approacher InuYasha who was in shock, and soon jumped in the hot water and when he came back up guy Ranma was in front of him.

"I guess it is true." InuYasha said still in shock.

***~*~*~*~*~* The Girls *~*~*~*~*~***

"I guess we all have are secrets." Kagome whispered to Akane.

***~*~*~*~*~* The Guys *~*~*~*~*~***

"We better not have Miroku find that out." InuYasha said to Ranma. "And Akane doesn't mind it?" InuYasha asked. Ranma shook his head. "What do you think of Akane, in the room you said she wasn't a cute girl, but I beg to differ." InuYasha said as he and Ranma got out of the spring.

"You tell me what's going on between you and Kagome and I'll tell you what's going on between me and Akane." Ranma said as they both dried off and left the bathroom.

***~*~*~*~*~* The Girls *~*~*~*~*~***

The girls sat there listening at the wall, but didn't here anything for a while so they decided to take a quick peek over the wall and when they did they didn't see a single person.

"That's just grate and here I thought I was going to really find out how Ranma really felt about me." Akane said drying off with Sango and Kagome.

"Ya, I thought I was going to find out how InuYasha really felt about me." Kagome said as she, Sango, and Akane left the bathroom to get dressed for the night.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N : There you go Chapter 2 to Getting Away From It All..... Finally. I thought it was good everyone meets and finds out about one another, and then the night outing will be in Chapter 3 so if you want to know how it goes then give me some reviews. Thanks.

Signed,

The Desktop Creator


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Hi it's me again with another chapter of Getting Away From It All..... Finally. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I would like to thank all the people that reviewed for this story, here we go,

fairy tail faerie – You got what you wanted with the dorms.

foxlover – Thanks for the review.

rainbowrose & magister – Thanks for the review and ya who needs details. I take it I didn't make you proud since you didn't review on the second chapter, but if you read this one I would like to know what you think.

Lady Miako – Sorry, but I stick to the real parings so there wont be any Ranma/Kagome and InuYasha/Kagome.

The One above All – Thank you for the review for the weird chapter.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Getting Away From It All..... Finally**

_Chapter 3_

Ranma, InuYasha, and Miroku were sitting around watching TV when they heard a knock on the door, Ranma got up and answered it. Akane, Kagome, and Sango all walked in with Ranma behind them.

"You two did a good job keeping Miroku away from the bath so he wouldn't peep on us." Kagome said with a smile on her face. "And I hope that watching Miroku didn't keep you two from getting a bath taken." Kagome asked with a little smile on her face.

"No, we got are baths taken. It gave me and Ranma a few minutes to talk and find out a little more about each other." InuYasha said looking over to Ranma.

"I know" Kagome sighed.

"What was that Kagome?" InuYasha asked not quit making out what she said. Kagome snapped her head up and looked at InuYasha.

"Nothing, nothing." She said nervously. InuYasha looked at her a little puzzled. "So is everyone ready to go?" Kagome asked seeing the expression on InuYasha's face. They all nodded and walked off the campus and out into the city were they all started to talk about what was in the city.

"So how far away is this place from Nerima?" Ranma asked nervously looking over his shoulder to see if Ukyo, Shampoo, or Kodachi were following him.

"It's about fifty miles. Why do you ask?" Kagome said looking back at him as he gave out a sigh of relief.

"No, real reason. So were we going to eat?" Ranma asked as he started to get hungry. Everyone looked at each other and then smiled slyly.

"Just follow us." Sango said with a sly smile on her face, which made Ranma and Akane a little uncomfortable. They all walked down the street were they continued to make small talk, and Ranma and Akane looking around to get firmilar with the city that they were going to be at for the whole school year.

"So were is this place your taking us?" Akane asked since they had been walking for about five minutes since they asked were they were going to eat.

"It's right here." InuYasha said as the group stopped in front of a big restaurant that looked rather expensive. InuYasha opened the door for them and they all walked in, but as Ranma entered he bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that." Ranma said bowing and apologizing to the woman he bumped into, the woman looked at him.

"No, it was my fault." The woman said, then noticed the boy. "Ranma is that you?" she asked with surprise in her voice, Ranma looked up and saw that it was his mother and started to panic a little bit.

"Why hello there Auntie Nodaka." Akane said as if nothing was happening. Nodaka looked over at Akane then smiled.

"What are you two doing so far away from home?" Nodaka asked starting to get a little curious. Ranma looked at his mom, then to Akane, and then back to the group that was waiting for them.

"We'll catch up with you guys in a little bit." Ranma said over his shoulder and lead his mother out of the restaurant, Akane stood there looking at each door and then decided that Ranma might need her help so she ran after them. Ranma, Akane, and Nodaka all waked down the street in silence till Nodaka broke it.

  
"So what are you two doing here?" Nodaka asked again. Ranma and Akane looked up at her.

"Well, me and Akane were starting to get a little tired of all the craziness in Nerima so we talked are dads into letting us come to a boarding school for the year." Ranma said making it sound like nothing.

"Well I guess that would make some since." Nodaka said with a finger on her chin thinking about it. "Akane how is Ranko doing?" Nodaka asked giving Akane a wink. Akane giggled a little.

"She's been doing fine, but I haven't seen her in a while." Akane said playing along with Nodaka's little plan.

"Ranma did you know you had a cousin by the name of Ranko? She is really quit a nice girl, and I didn't know about her till I came to visit you, and it seemed every time I did she would be there with her pet Panda." Nodaka said smiling.

"Ya, I did, she is nice, and I'm sorry that I couldn't be there when you visited, but you know Pop and his training." Ranma said a little nervous.

"Is anyone thirsty?" Akane asked as they came by a soda machine, Nodaka and Ranma nodded, Akane paid for the drinks and handed Ranma his soda and Nodaka her water.

"Yes, that I know all to well. He would even bring his son to China and bring him to Jusenkyo were he and his father might have fallen into a spring and cursed for life, but I know that you two are to skilled to ever fall into a spring like the drown girl or panda, right." Nodaka said with a smile on her face, then taking a sip of her water that Ranma was eyeing carefully. Akane was next to her trying to keep form laughing.

"Ya, that would never happen." Ranma said starting to get really nervous. "Mom I would hate to leave you, but me and Akane have to get back to the group." Ranma said looking up to his mom.

"Yes, I know." Nodaka said splashing Ranma with the water she was drinking. "Now I wouldn't want you to be late with your new friends Ranko, that would just mean I'm a bad mother." Nodaka said smiling. Akane was now laughing so hard that tears were starting to come from her eyes.

"How did you find out." Ranko asked. Nodaka smiled at her and started to walk in the direction they came in to go back the restaurant.

"Akane told me the last time I was over." Nodaka said smiling at Akane, while Ranma glared at her.

"You can't blame me Ranma she wanted to know were her son was and I told her the story of you going to China and falling into the Jusenkyo spring." Akane said shrugging.

"Akane no baka, you don't see me telling you Ryoga fell into the spring of drown pig and he's your P-Chan do you." Ranko said frustrated and not knowing what she said till she said it.

"Ranma!!!" Akane said in a low growl. "Why didn't you tell me this before, I mean I've slept with him, told him stuff that no one should know!" Akane said her anger rising with every word, but then thought about something that calmed her down. "So that's why you would always get jealous of P-Chan and try to get him away from me." Akane said with a sly smile on her face.

"Why would I ever get jealous over a.........." Ranko was interrupted by his mother.

"You don't want to keep your friends waiting do you?" Nodaka said making Ranma and Akane turn to the restaurant they were going to eat at. Ranma and Akane both looked at each other and then said there good byes to Nodaka and went into the restaurant, were they soon picked out InuYasha and the others.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Akane said as she and Ranko sat down at the table. Miroku eyed Ranko for a while till speaking to her.

"Akane who is this lovely lady that you have brought with you." Miroku said the first to speak about her.

"Um..... Waiter." Ranko called out. A waiter soon appeared at there table. "Can you get me some hot water?" Ranko asked. The waiter nodded and left to the kitchen.

"Wait for a few minutes and then you'll recognize me Miroku." Ranko said with a smile on her face. The waiter came back with a cup of hot water and placed it in front of Ranko. "Thanks." She said and then picked it up and pored it on her head, and changed back into Ranma. "Now do you recognize me." Ranma said sarcastically.

"How did you do that?" Miroku asked amazed.

"I can only do it once in a while so you wont be seeing my girl side for a while so don't go getting any ideas." Ranma said with a threatening voice. Everyone laughed and there food soon arrived at there table. They all ate there food with light conversation around the table. When they finished eating InuYasha asked for the check that all the guys pitched in to help pay. Ranma payed for his and Akanes, InuYasha payed for his and Kagomes, and Miroku paid for his and Sangos. They left the restaurant and started back to the school with a vary interesting conversation.

"Ranma, why do you and Akane fight all the time? I mean you are fiancés right, is that the way you show how much you love each other." Kagome asked looking at the two of them who started to blush like crazy.

"What about you and InuYasha, you two seem to like one another." Akane said making InuYasha and Kagome blush.

"Well, what do you feel about one another." Miroku said jumping into the conversation, witch made the four of them blush even more.

"What about you and Sango?" Ranma asked trying to calm down.

"I love Sango, and she loves me." Miroku said pulling Sango closer to himself.

"You say that and you still flirt with other girls." Akane said a little bit shocked.

"Bad habits are hard to brake, but I am getting better." Miroku said with disappointment in his voice. "But were not talking about me and Sango were talking about you four." Miroku said getting the conversation back to what it was.

"Miroku stop it your embarrassing them all." Sango said with a hint of humor in her voice.

"I guess your right. I should stop pressuring them into what they will do eventually." Miroku said making them blush even more, but this time they changed how they walked, InuYasha fell back and started to walk and talk with Ranma were Akane started to walk faster to talk with Kagome. The rest of the walk to the school was just in little conversation. When they all got back to the school they said there good nights, but something happened that no one was expecting. Ranma and InuYasha both got a good night kiss on the lips. Ranma and InuYasha both stood there stunned for a few seconds till the door to Akane, Kagome, and Sangos room shut.

"I wounder what got into them?" InuYasha asked still stunned from the kiss.

"I don't know." Ranma said still stunned, but the both of them soon came out of it and went inside there room and started to talk.

"Do you think they know how we feel?" InuYasha asked Ranma. "Do you think they over heard us in the bath?" InuYasha said wanting to know why they did that.

"No, we didn't say anything in the conversation that they overheard on the other side." Ranma said giving up on it. "You know, I don't really care if they know or not. I liked the kiss Akane gave to me." Ranma said thinking back to it.

"I didn't mind Kagomes either." InuYasha said as he got up from the chair he was sitting in. Ranma fallowed and they both went off to bed and dreamed happy dreams just like Kagome and Akane were doing.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N : Well Chapter 3 is done so when you review it please tell me what you think of I would really appreciate it, till next time.

Signed,

The Desktop Creator


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Well everyone it's taken me a lil longer then I wonted to get this chapter up, but I've finally don it. So now I'll be able to focus more on the new Hanyou. Well here are the shout outs:

One Above All – Thanks, and I hope you like this chapter too.

Ruinu96 – Thanks for the review, and I can't say thank you enough for all the help that you've given me in The New Hanyou, and trust me I'm updating as fast as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or InuYasha they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Video, and more people that I don't know about. So enough of all this lets begin Chapter 4 of Getting Away From It All..... Finally.

****

**Getting Away From It All..... Finally**

_Chapter 4_

Ranma, Akane, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were all sitting in the corte yard of the school talking about what they did in the past at there other schools. InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango were embarrassing Kagome, on how well she taught them.

"It sounds like Kagome's a pretty good teacher. Maybe she can help Ranma here with all his school work." Akane said teasingly. Ranma glared at her.

"I do just fine in school." Ranma said in defence.

"And that's why you just barely passed all your classes when I aced them." Akane said with a smile. Everyone started to laugh.

"I'll see what I can do for you Akane, but it sounds like your smart enough to teach him, and you are his fiancé so why don't you?" Kagome asked a little curious.

"We've tried that, but we'd end up fighting in the end so we stopped." Akane said a little disappointed.

"No, we didn't stop everyone in the house had us stop." Ranma said with a smile.

"Well you two haven't fought since you've gotten here, and you always talk about how much you two fought back in Nerima?" InuYasha said wondering why. Ranma and Akane thought for a second then finally spoke.

"I think it's because none of my other fiancés are here to hang on my so Akane can't get jealous and mallet me to space." Ranma said with a smile. Akane looked at him and smiled.

"Ranma were your other fiancés cute?" Miroku asked, but then got hit in the head by Sango's hand. Ranma nodded his head. Akane looked down at the ground hurt at what Ranma said.

"But I have the cutest fiancé right next to me so it doesn't matter." Ranma said making Akane's head snap up and smile at him.

"Kagome do you know if there's any clubs in this school?" Akane asked a little curious. Kagome put a finger on her chin and thought for a moment and then shook her head.

"No, I don't think there is, but we can check at the front office." Kagome said getting up from her spot. "Come on Akane lets go check to see if there's any." Kagome said grabbing Akane's hand. The both of them started to walk to the front office with the others not to far behind.

** Front Office **

Everyone walked into the front office and approached the desk were a woman was sitting, she couldn't be any more than eighteen years old, she was vary beautiful with long blue hair, and purple eyes. She looked up from her computer and looked at all of them.

"May I help you?" She said in a cute feminine voice.

"Yes, we would like to know if this school has any clubs or something to join?" Kagome asked. The girl pointed to a bulletin board.

"All the clubs are on there." She said looking back at her computer, but then her eyes caught sight of Ranma. She got up from her chair and walked around to the bulletin board and taped him on his shoulder. Ranma terned around and saw her staring at him.

"Yes?" Ranma asked nervously when he saw her eyes.

"My name is Sakura, I'm seventeen years old, and I'm a student that works in the office here." Sakura said with a cute smile. "And your kinda cute." Ranma started to back up to hide behind Akane, but then he felt Akane's battle aura, and turned around.

"Ranma, what do you think your doing?!" Akane asked angrily. Ranma put his hands up in defence and turned around to face Sakura who had a clueless expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I already have a fiancé." Ranma said putting his arm around Akane who calmed down when she felt Ranma's arm around her. She looked up at Ranma and smiled, Ranma smiled back at her.

"This girl is your fiancé? She can't be." Sakura said.

"And how is that?" Akane said with anger in her voice.

"Your not waring an engagement ring." Sakura said pointing to her hand. Akane looked up at Ranma who was starting to get a nervous again, but Akane was already nervous thinking that she was going to loose her Ranma.

"As for that..... I asked her to marry me, but I didn't have enough money to by the engagement ring I wonted and I'm still saving. I just asked her before we came to this school." Ranma said thinking of something so he wouldn't have the same girl problems like he did in Nermia. Sakura frowned and walked back to her desk. Everyone finished looking at the paper and started to walk to the boys room.

"Well Ranma, in tell you buy that engagement ring your still free. So I'll see you later." Sakura said winking at him and blowing him a kiss before he left. Akane started to get angry again, so Ranma picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the office. Everyone got back to the boys room, but Ranma and Akane who went for a little walk around the campus so Ranma could explain himself.

** Ranma And Akane **

Ranma and Akane were walking around the campus in silence because Ranma wonted Akane to cool down before he started to talk to her. They were walking inside the empty school so they could talk alone. Akane cooled down and looked at Ranma who seemed lost in his thoughts.

"I'm sorry for acting like that Ranma."Akane said making Ranma snap out of his train of thought. Ranma looked at Akane and shook his head.

"No, it was my fault. I should of told her that you were my fiancé the minute she introduced herself to me." Ranma said looking at a now smiling Akane.

"Ranma did you really mean what you said back there?" Akane said with hope in her voice. Ranma looked at her a little confused. "I mean before we went to the front office when you said that I was the cutest fiancé." Ranma snapped his fingers.

"Of corse I did Akane. I guess I've just been denying my feelings from you because I didn't wont to hurt any of the others so I haven't been honest with you." Ranma said opening up to Akane.

"I guess you were right when you said that I only got mad at you when the other girls were around. I just got so jealous when they would hang on you." Akane said opening up to Ranma.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is now that the craziness has stopped and there's no one that will come between us, is that I love you Akane Tendo." Ranma said smiling at her. Akane smiled at him.

"And I love you Ranma Saotome." Akane said with a smile. Ranma grabbed Akane's hand and held it while they walked back to the boy's room.

** The Boy's Room **

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Kagome said braking the silence that was in the room since they got back.

"I don't know, but Akane seemed really mad when that Sakura woman came onto Ranma." InuYasha said to all them.

"She was vary pretty." Miroku said think about her, and soon got hit in the head by Sango.

"Don't you ever stop?" Sango asked in a deadly voice.

"I'm trying, but I've done it for so long that it's a habit." Miroku said with a little sadness in his voice.

"I know, I know." Sango said patting his back. Soon the door opened and Everyone saw Ranma and Akane walk in hand in hand.

"I see you two have made up." Kagome said with a smile and looking at the two holding hands. The both of them blushed.

"Well we sorta had to." Akane said before Ranma could speak.

"And why is that?" Miroku asked looking at the two of them a little surprised.

"So I wouldn't get hit by her mallet again." Ranma said sarcastically. Akane punched him in the arm playfully. "So what did you guys think about all the clubs?" Ranma asked changing the subject a little bit.

"I don't know if I saw any that interested me." Miroku said thinking back to the list. Sango nodded her head.

"I agree with Miroku." Sango said looking at the others.

"I was thinking about joining the archery club." Kagome said with a smile.

"I was thinking about looking into the martial arts here." Ranma said with a smile on his face. Akane nodded.

"I was thinking about it too. I might find someone that could spar with me." Akane said looking up at Ranma.

"I was going to go into the Kendo club." InuYasha said looking at his Tetsusaiga that was in the corner of the room.

"InuYasha, I was wondering? How do you keep your Hanyou form a secret from everyone that sees you?" Ranma asked just realizing that no one is afraid of InuYasha when they first see him.

"Kagome puts a little spell over me that lets people only see my human form." InuYasha said with a little smile. "I wouldn't have met you if Kagome didn't have enough meko power do it." Ranma just nodded.

"Well school will be starting tomorrow." Ranma said looking on the calender that was by the TV. Everyone let out a grown.

"Dose it have to start?" Kagome asked vary disappointed.

"So lets enjoy are last day of brake." InuYasha said getting up from where he was siting. "Lets go out tonight." InuYasha said. Everyone nodded.

"InuYasha do I have to tell you?" Kagome said getting up with the other girls to leave and take a bath. InuYasha shook his head. Akane, Kagome, and Sango all went next door, got a change of clothes, and went to take a bath before they went out.

"Come on Ranma, lets get this over with." InuYasha said cracking his knuckles and looking at Miroku. Ranma and InuYasha tied Miroku up and went for there bath.

** Bath **

InuYasha and Ranma entered the bath and like usual it was empty since school hasn't started yet, but there was an argument on the other side that Ranma and InuYasha could hear as clear as day.

** Girl's Side **

"What are you talking about!?" Akane screamed with anger in her voice.

"Ranma, is going to take me out tonight. He even asked me himself." Came a calm feminine voice. Akane started to get really angry and little sad at the same time.

"He would never do that." Akane said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm just telling you that Ranma will see how beautiful I am on are date, then he'll brake your engagement and start going out with me." Sakura said with a sly smile.

** Boy's Side **

InuYasha and Ranma were listening to the whole thing and it started to get Ranma pissed off.

"Don't believe her Akane. I would never do that to you, she's just using a trick that Shampoo used on us." Ranma said leaning up against the wall. "And Sakura, look for someone else to be your boyfriend, because I'm already taken." Ranma said with confidence and a smile on his face that only InuYasha could see.

** Girl's Side **

Akane smiled and then looked at Sakura who had her head down, but soon snapped it up and was smiling evilly.

"Don't worry Ranma your going to be mine if it's the last thing I do." Sakura said getting out of the spring and then back to her room.

** Boy's Side **

"That was a grate speech Ranma." Came a voice that made Ranma and InuYasha jump.

"Miroku where did you come from?!" InuYasha asked shocked. Miroku smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Miroku said smiling. On the other side you could here the girls getting out of the spring. The boys got out of the spring shortly after so they didn't keep the girls waiting.

** The Girl's Room **

The Girls were waiting in there room for InuYasha, Ranma, and Miroku to go out and celebrate the last day of summer vacation. It wasn't long till they heard a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Kagome shouted. The boys walked in and sat down for a little while and talked.

"So where we going tonight?" Kagome asked looking at InuYasha. InuYasha shrugged. Everyone fell down anime style.

"You say were going out and you don't know where." Ranma said getting back up.

"I thought we would just walk around town till we found someplace we liked." InuYasha said getting up and walking to the door, everyone fallowed behind him. InuYasha and Kagome were walking up front talking to each other and looking around for a restaurant, Ranma and Akane were in the middle talking about there relationship, and Sango and Miroku were in the back talking.

"Do you guys wont to go for some romen?" Kagome asked over her shoulder. Everyone nodded. "Good we know the perfect little place." Kagome said happily. They walked down the street for a little bit longer and stopped in front of a tiny little restaurant called The Cat Café. Ranma read the sign and started to back up.

"What's wrong Ranma?" InuYasha asked vary curious to know why his friend was suddenly scared.

"This is the name of the restaurant that one of my fiancés work at." Ranma said still nervous. Akane went up to him and locked there arms. Ranma looked at her a confused.

"Well your just going to have to brake the engagement." Akane said smiling at Ranma. Ranma looked at her and smiled back. They opened the door and was greeted by non-other than Shampoo.

"Nihao, you take seat and Shampoo be with you." Shampoo said greeting them and not noticing Ranma or Akane. The group did as Shampoo said and took a seat in separate tables, InuYasha and Kagome were at one, Ranma and Akane were at another, and Sango and Miroku were at the other. The group sat in a triangle of three tables and were still able to talk to one another. Shampoo came by shortly after and took InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku's order, and then got to the table where Ranma and Akane were sitting at. "Ranma, Akane, what you do hear?" Shampoo asked shocked.

"Where going to school hear now." Akane said before Ranma. Shampoo smiled at them.

"So now Ranma take Shampoo on date." Shampoo said happily to Ranma, Ranma looked at her a little nervous, but looked over at Akane who was encouraging him silently.

"Shampoo there's something I need to tell you." Ranma said a little low, but Shampoo and the rest of the gang could still hear.

"Yes." Shampoo said happily. Ranma looked at her and frowned.

'This is going to hurt her, but I have to do it, for me and Akane.' Ranma thought to himself trying to give himself the confidence he needed.


	5. Chatper 5

A/N : Konnichiwa everyone I no it's been a long time since I've updated, but since I don't have that many readers for this story I can sorta take longer, but sorry to all those who do read it and sorry for the wait, but before I can go on I need to start the shout outs.

DragonFaynge96 – Thanks, and I'll keep writing all my other stuff and I'm thinking of posting a Ranma ½ fic that I've been writing so talk to you latere.

****

**Getting Away From It All..... Finally**

_Chapter 5_

"Shampoo, I just want to tell you that...... Um.... Well....." Ranma was about to brake the engagement before he got interrupted.

"Shampoo, order up!" Cologne shouted from behind the counter.

"You tell Shampoo when Shampoo bring food." Shampoo said happily going to counter.

"Ranma, what are you doing?" Akane asked surprisingly calm. Ranma looked down at the ground.

"Well it's hard, because I don't really wont to hurt her feelings." Ranma said in a whisper. Akane looked at him and shook her head.

"Well you're going to have to do it sooner or later, and the longer you wait the more it will hurt her." Miroku said from the table to the right of theres. Ranma looked up at him and smiled.

"I guess your right." Ranma said in his defeated voice that he normally gives Akane and Nabiki. Shampoo came back shortly after and gave Ranma and Akane there food last so she could see what Ranma wonted.

"What Ranma tell Shampoo." Shampoo said in a cheerful voice thinking it was going to be good. Ranma looked up at her, then turned away.

"Shampoo, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to brake are engagement." Ranma said not making eye contact with her. Shampoo stood by there table in shock.

"Who you pick violent girl over Shampoo or spatula girl?" Shampoo said in tears. Ranma finally made eye contact with her and grabbed Akane's hand.

"I've chosen Akane over you and Ukyo." Ranma said turning away from her. Shampoo's sadness soon turned to anger against Akane. Shampoo lifted up the tray she used to carry everyones food out and tried to hit Akane, but Ranma blocked it making the tray snap in two. "I told you Shampoo I've chosen Akane to be my fiancé not you." Ranma said now with a little anger in his voice.

"But Shampoo better then violent girl." Shampoo said as the tears starting to flow again. Ranma was about to say something but then Shampoo ran out of the restaurant and in know time Mouse came out to see what was going on.

"Saotome what have you done to my Shampoo." Mouse said reaching into his robes for chains.

"I didn't do anything. I just broke are engagement." Ranma said with frustration in his voice. This announcement made Mouse change emotions quickly.

"Well now this calls for celebration!" Mouse shouted out. "Congratulations Ranma and Akane. I'll get you anything you and your friends wont tonight. Can I get you a few bottles of sake?" Mouse asked now in a really good mood. Ranma and Akane sat there a bit embarrassed, but InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all took him up on the offer of sake and free food. Everyone got back to there rooms late that night and they all had school in the morning, but Miroku managed to snag a few bottles of sake for the next day.

"Well that was fun." Miroku said kissing Sango good night. Ranma and InuYasha did the same and went to bed.

** Morning **

InuYasha, Ranma, and Miroku were all sleeping and feeling good till they herd a knock at there bedroom door.

"Go away." InuYasha said from his bed.

"Just five more minutes." Miroku said putting a pillow over his head.

"Will you just let us sleep." Ranma said opening the door to see a smiling Akane, Kagome, and Sango. "What are all you doing here?" Ranma said sleepily.

"Well good morning to you too Ranma?" Akane said teasingly.

"And we're hear so you guys wont be late for your first day of school?!" Kagome shouted in there room, which woke everyone up.

"What time for school already." InuYasha said surprised.

"How come it can't be later?" Miroku asked groggily. Ranma, InuYasha, and Miroku all got ready for school while the girls waited for them watching a little morning TV.

"You know, I could get used to this boarding school thing." Ranma said with a smile.

"Why do you say that Ranma?" Akane asked surprised that Ranma could be happy about school.

"No school uniforms!" Ranma shouted drawing attention to all the other students in the court yard.

"You got that right Ranma." Kagome agreed with him. Akane nodded. "Well that's the bell I guess it's time for class." Kagome said grabbing InuYasha's hand and dragging him to class. Akane took Ranma's, and Sango did the same with Miroku.

"No cutting class Ranma." Akane said with a little warning in her voice. "And you better pay attention in class too." Akane said this time with a lot of warning in her voice.

"But if I pay attention, then I wont be able to spend time with my fiancé." Ranma said teasingly and making Akane blush. Ranma and Akane walked hand in hand to there class, but there moment was interrupted by one of Ranma's admirers, but this one he just met yesterday.

"Ranma, what do you think your doing with this woman?" Came a vary feminine voice from behind them. Ranma and Akane turned around and saw Sakura storming up to them.

"What are you talking about? I thought Ranma told you yesterday that I'm his fiancé?" Akane said furiously. Ranma grabbed Akane's shoulders and held her back from Sakura.

"Well I still don't see an engagement ring on your finger." Sakura said walking up to Ranma and tried to give him a kiss, but Ranma moved his head out of the way before she could kiss him.

"And as I told you before I'm working on getting the money for the engagement ring." Ranma said trying to control his anger. Sakura walked past them and into there class room and took a seat. "You ok Akane?" Ranma asked seeing if she had calmed down. Akane nodded her head.

"Thanks Ranma." Akane said smiling.

"Hey love birds you're going to be late for class if you don't get in here." Kagome said from the door of there classroom. Ranma and Akane both snapped out of there little worlds and ran into class seconds before the bell rang.

"That was close." Ranma said. Akane nodded her head in agreement. InuYasha, Ranma, Miroku, Kagome, Akane, and Sango all found seats that were in a group, but the best part was that it was far away from Sakura.

"So that's what you look like in your human form." Ranma said seeing InuYasha in his human form for the first time.

"Now class settle down I would like to start." The teacher said entering the class. Everyone got silent as the teacher started to write his name on the blackboard. "I'm Mr. Kinomoto I'll be your language teacher for the year." Mr. Kinomoto said with a smile that all the girls went gaga over, but Sango and Akane, and Kagome.

"Do you think he's married?" was being asked by all the girls in the class.

"Now let me tell you a little bit about myself. I'm married, I like to cook, I like to play video games, and I have two children and there names are Toya and Sakura. So now that you all know a little bit about myself I wont to know a little bit about everyone else so for your homework tonight I wont you to tell me seven things about your self." Mr. Kinomoto said turning to the blackboard.

"Homework on the first day. I already hate this guy." Ranma said under his breath, but soon got hit in the ribs by Akane.

"Don't say that Ranma he might hear you." Akane whispered angrily at him.

"She's right Mr. Saotome, you shouldn't talk behind someones back when they can hear you." Mr. Kinomoto said form behind his desk. "In fact I had one other student that said the same thing when I first met her." Mr. Kinomoto said with another smile on his face.

"And what happened to her?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Well she's now my wife. So that just goes to show that the first impression isn't everything Mr. Saotome." Mr. Kinomoto said surprising Ranma and the rest of the class. The class resumed with Mr. Kinomoto's lesson that Ranma managed to stay awake in. The bell rang for brake and the class started talking again.

"Wow Ranma, I'm really impressed." Akane said looking over at him.

"Why do you say that Akane?" Sango asked curiously.

"Because I stayed awake through a whole class period." Ranma said dully. Everyone started to laugh even Ranma.

"So girls what are you doing tonight?" Miroku asked with a sly smile on his face which made everyone uneasy.

"Nothing, why do you ask Miroku?" Sango said a little afraid of the question.

"Well don't forget that we still have a few more bottles of sake back in are room and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and help us finish off a little bit of it." Miroku said with another sly smile on his face. The girls looked back and forth from one another and then to Ranma and InuYasha who just shrugged.

"We'll be over, but you can't get us drunk Miroku." Sango said with warning in her voice. Miroku smiled and nodded as there next class started, and Ranma and Akane weren't expecting to see this trouble some teacher again.

"Hi everyone my name is Mrs. Hinako and I'm going to be your math teacher." Mrs. Hinako said in her kid form. All the students looked at her and started to laugh thinking it was a joke. "Well I'll teach all you kids what's funny Mrs. Hinako said pulling out a ten yen piece out of her pocket and did her little trick draining all the chi from every kid in the class, but Ranma, Akane, InuYasha, and Kagome.

"Not this again." Ranma moaned. Now this caught Mrs. Hinako's attention.

"Mr. Saotome nice to see you again." Mrs. Hinako said now in her adult form. Now since Mrs. Hinako has grown into her beautiful adult self Miroku's chi came back to him with in seconds, and was staring at Mrs. Hinako with that perverted look he gives all beautiful woman, which made Sango jealous and her chi came back to her quickly and it didn't go unnoticed by Miroku.

"I must resist. I must resist, I must resist." Miroku mumbled to himself many times with his eyes closed. "I can't resist!" Miroku shouted and opened his eyes just intime to see Mrs. Hinako shrink into her kid form again and run over to Ranma.

"So Mr. Saotome are we going to have are morning day spar?" Mrs. Hinako asked jumping up and down. Ranma shook his head. "But it was so fun when we did it back at Furinkan." Mrs. Hinako said with a puppy dog look on her face.

"It may have been fun for you, but it wasn't fun for me." Ranma said in a frustrated voice thinking to when he had challenged Mrs. Hinako. Mrs. Hinako now turned to Akane who was sitting next to him.

"Miss Tendo can you please talk your fiancé into sparing with me in the morning." Mrs. Hinako said now giving the puppy dog face to Akane. Akane shook her head as well.

"If Ranma says no, then I have to say no as well." Akane said looking at Mrs. Hinako who frowned and walked back to the front of the class to do her lesson. The rest of the school day went on with the rest of there classes and lunch. When it was over everyone went to the hot spring and took a nice warm bath.

****

A/N : Well there it is Chapter 5 hope you review if you read it good or bad ones I take them all so bye for now.

Signed,

The Desktop Creator


	6. Author Note

Konnichiwa everyone the Desktop Creator is back, but this time not with a chapter, but with an Authors apology. I just want to tell everyone who is waiting for me to update that I'm not going to update my stories till I'm done with them. Again I'm sorry and please don't yell at me.

Signed,  
The Desktop Creator


End file.
